


Dream Girl

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: You comfort Bruce in the middle of the night after a night terror.Originally posted to my tumblr





	Dream Girl

A thrashing and shaking beside you slowly woke you from your peaceful rest. As you became aware of your surroundings, you heard the grunts and moans coming from the other side of the bed and sighed. This happened sometimes. Bruce was still tortured by guilt about some of the things the other guy had done and was often plagued by nightmares.

Poor thing. You loved him so and wished more than anything to ease his mind.

You turned in bed so you could face him. The pale light coming through the window showed his face dimly. His brow was coated in sweat and his muscles were taut with tension or pain, you weren’t quite sure which. His neck jerked over in a rather unpleasant manner, like his chin was trying get as far away from his torso as possible. It was a frightening sight, but sadly one you were used to.

With slowly movements, you reached over and placed your hand on his cheek. You felt the muscles there relax almost immediately upon the contact. His legs still kicked in panic but his face began to show the serene expression that often accompanied your touch.

Like talking to an infant, you began to coo, soft and gentle and measured. You knew better than to wake Bruce. The few times you had caused complete hysteria. The best thing was to try, from this side of his mind, to convert the dream into something lovely, something filled with your love.

After a few moments, Bruce sucked in a big breath and shot upright, forcing you to move back to not get smacked by his hands as they shot to his sides support his movement. He blinked a few times, trying to take in his surroundings. Once his breathing evened, his gaze found you.

With a soft smile and even softer voice, you said, “Hi there, handsome.”

Bruce blinked again and slapped his face, much harder than you would have liked. The noise reverberated throughout the room. He shook his head and looked at you again. He simply hummed before allowing his head to fall again against the pillow, only now facing you.

“What was that for?” you asked rubbing delicately at the red spot he had caused on his cheek.

“I thought I might still be dreaming,” he said as his hand came up to hold your palm against his face, hot from the blood rushing to his cheek.

“I’m that hideous in the mornings, huh?”

“No,” Bruce whispered. His voice was tinged with pain as he desperately reached for your waist, pulling you flush to him. He cradled your head against his chest, burying his nose in the top of your head as he breathed so deeply you thought he might be crying.

“You are perfect. I love you so much. You’re my dream girl.”

You felt a tightness in your throat at his words, so pure and good, just like the man holding you. You clung desperately to his torso, gently kissing his chest to convey your love in turn.

Slowly, you felt Bruce’s head begin to fall slack against your crown and his breathing ease.

“See you in a few, dream girl,” he whispered with a kiss to your forehead before he fell back to sleep.

You didn’t bother leaving his embrace. There would be no more moans or flailing limbs tonight. He continued to kiss your temple throughout the night, a reminder that you lived in two places, in his arms and in his mind, gently pushing the demons away.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177136825421/hi-i-saw-your-bruce-fic-and-i-really-loved-it-i


End file.
